


Definitely Not A Superhero

by Cock_Zero



Series: Gerard Way: Amatuer Fire Conjurer [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: fire conjurer Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can create fire out of thin air, which is awesome, but he can't control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not A Superhero

Gerard Way was a strange boy.

When he was born, he gave the doctors a scare with his unusually high temperature. They had ran tests, trying to determine if he was ill and, much to his parents’ relief, they found he was healthy.

When he reached four years old, his mother feared there was something wrong with him. His body temperature had remained at a constant 100 degrees until then, when it spiked to 106 within a matter of minutes. They had called the family doctor who could not find a cause for the sudden fever. A fever which seemed to cause the child no harm.

When Gerard was twelve years old, he gave his family, and his public school, the fright of their life when he nearly set the gymnasium on fire. He had been climbing the rope near the wall while his teacher and the class watched, cursing under his breath at the ridiculousness of the ‘sport’. He knew he’d never need to know how to climb ropes when he became an adult. Why would an artist need to do some macho military type of thing?

He had pulled himself only three feet off the ground before the rope under his hands started to smoke and burst into flames, snapping in two and sending him sprawling onto the thick mat on the floor.

He claimed to have not known how it happened. He had even been searched for a lighter or matches only for the school officials to come up empty handed.

After he had arrived home, his father picking him up from school, he almost set the sofa on fire from fear of an imminent scolding.

It was then his parents found out his internal temperature had, once again, spiked, peaking at nearly 180 degrees Fahrenheit.

The family doctor had been called and test were run but no one could find the cause of the young boy’s high temperature.

Plastics warped and melted when they touched Gerard’s skin, cloth caught fire when he was nervous, sparks of flame ignited from his fingertips when he was scared.

His parents were at a loss. They pulled him from school after the gym incident and his mother took to home schooling him.

There were many burnt papers and charred pencils during his schooling. The family had to tear up all the carpets in the house, much to their youngest son’s dismay at having tile throughout the house. Much of the wooden furniture was replaced with stainless steel. His parents were considered to be well off when it came to money, but Gerard knew ‘well off’ was putting it lightly. They just never liked to flaunt how much money Mr. Way brought in a month.

He was jealous of is younger brother, who could leave the house and go to a normal school and even visit his friends’ houses without having to worry about setting his surroundings ablaze.

There was one day where Gerard was out back, sitting on the grass and tearing up the fallen leaves that surrounded him. He had never been able to control the little fires he could make and, whenever his parents or brother weren’t around, he tried to learn it.

He had formed a small pile of leaves and poked at them with his index finger, willing them to catch fire.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and tried to concentrate, picturing the fragile leaves burning but to no effect. He groaned and placed his whole hand over the tiny pile. “Burn, damn you,” he muttered, scrunching his face up.

“You know it works better if you have matches,” a voice suggested and Gerard yelped.

He jumped, hand flying away from the pile of leaves and seeing a small spark shoot off his fingertips. They ignited and Gerard quickly tried to put them out as the small boy clambered over the wooden fence.

“Wow, neat. How did you do that?” he asked, voice filled with excitement.

“I, uh. I didn’t!” Gerard whispered, patting at the burning pile. “Please don’t tell!”

“Scouts honor,” the boy grinned. He crouched across from Gerard and grabbed up a handful of leaves, dropping them on top of Gerard’s hands. He patted down on the thick pile, tamping out the flames as Gerard pulled his hands back.

He feared he would burn the boy if their hands touched and held his arms to his chest. “Um…”

“I’m Frank,” the boy, Frank, grinned. “Did you really start that with your hands?”

Gerard nodded slowly, watching as the boy’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open in awe.

“That’s so cool. You’re like a superhero! Like… like the human torch! Can you set your body on fire?”

Gerard shook his head. “I-I’ve never tried but… my clothes always burn when my skin does.”

“Aww, that sucks,” Frank pouted. “But it’s still awesome. So, what’s your name?”

“G-gerard.”

Frank grinned again, crossing his legs and holding his bare ankles. “Nice to meet you. How old are you? I’m eleven. Or I will be in three days. My birthday is on Halloween, how rad is that? My cake always has ghosts or pumpkins or graveyards on it and my parents throw me the best parties. Oh! You should come! You don’t even have to bring a gift. I don’t mind.”

Gerard watched him cautiously. He spoke fast and he had to shake himself to remember to answer his question. “Um, I’m fourteen. And that’s really cool. I wish my birthday was on Halloween. I’m stuck with a lame, normal day in April,” he said. “Uh, a-are you sure you want me at your party? I don’t know if my parents would even let me go. I tend to set things on fire when I’m nervous. But-I don’t mean to! It just happens!”

“Then I’ll have to make sure you’re not nervous,” Frank stated, moving to lean back on his hands.

Frank, he had learned, was a fairly excitable young boy, and had a habit of trying to get Gerard to set things, like his homework, on fire. He also was Gerard’s only friend not made through his family. He like his cousins just fine, but he enjoyed Frank’s company more. He didn’t have to hide his ability around Frank and he could relax without having to worry if his shirt was catching fire.

Although it happened more times than Gerard liked to admit.


End file.
